1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio speaker, and more particularly to an audio speaker that prevent noises that is resistant to moisture and noise interference.
2. Description of Related Art
A speaker is one of the primary components of a hi-fi system, audio, television or radio and converts electrical signals into acoustic waves.
With reference FIG. 3, a conventional speaker in accordance with the prior art comprises a T-yoke (60), a solenoid (61), a voice coil (62), a cone paper (63), a magnet (70), a gasket (71), a basket (72), a damper (73), a wire (74) and a terminal (75).
The T-yoke (60) has a bottom disk and a pole formed on a top surface of the bottom disk. The solenoid (61) is mounted slidably around the pole. The voice coil (62) is mounted on a top of the pole. The cone paper (63) is mounted around the voice coil (62). The magnet (70) is mounted securely on the top surface of the bottom disk and around the solenoid (61). The gasket (71) is mounted on a top surface of the magnet (70). The basket (72) is mounted on the gasket (71) and around the cone paper (63) and has an outer surface and a mounting bracket (721). The mounting bracket (721) is mounted on the outer surface of the basket (72). The damper (73) is mounted around the voice coil (62) and under the cone paper (63). The wire (74) has two ends mounted between the voice coil (62) and the terminal (75) mounted on the mounting bracket (721), and extends through the cone paper (63) and the basket (72).
The solenoid (61) allows a variable current originating from an amplifier (not shown) to pass through and thereby generates a variable magnetic force interfering with a magnetic force of the magnet (70) to cause a variable vibration of the solenoid (61). The variable vibration of the solenoid (61) causes the damper to vibrate and generate acoustic waves.
However, the body of the wire (74) is swayable other than its ends mounted between the voice coil (62) and the terminal (75) and easily interferes with the acoustic waves and thereby the acoustic waves are distorted by accompanying noise. In addition, the wire is exposed in the air and easily oxidizes or corrodes with exposure to humidity.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an audio speaker to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.